Their Legacy
by Tales of the Legend
Summary: Throughout the times they've been through together, they've experienced nothing short of a miracle.
1. Realization

**Spoilers: **Contains major spoilers for the game! Do not read unless you finished the ending.

**Disclaimer**:

Legend: Well now, if I owned Tales of Abyss, then I wouldn't need to write any of this fanfiction, now would I? -Jade Shrug -

Jade: Hey, don't mimic my action, I copyrighted that!

Legend: Wait really? Since when? -Incredulous look-

Jade: Oh never, I was just bluffing~!

Legend: ...

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfiction so I do apologize for my lack of insightfulness! There might be slight errors too..do excuse that hehe.

Oh and just a heads up in advance, I do quite often switch off the point of views from Luke to Tear very commonly to show what they are thinking- and since I didn't think you guys would want to see a bunch of changing titles with Luke's POV or Tear's POV, I just had them think different thoughts accordingly. Sorry in advance~ But anyway on with the storyy!

...

After Tear's Medical Examination of the Passage Rings

Why her.

Anybody but her.

He might've been able to accept the fact were it anybody else. But not her.

Anybody but Tear.

"Please wait here while we examine her." Dr. Shu said.

"Sorry to be a burden." Tear regretted solemnly. She fidgeted, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

"Don't worry about it Tear. We're all worried about you." Luke resolved. Guy and Natalia both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Take your time," Guy added. "Your health is our priority at the moment."

Tear flashed a bittersweet smile. With a small mutter of thanks, she and Dr. Shu stepped inside, and the door closed behind them.

"I suppose we'll have to wait for a bit. I'm going to go outside." Guy curtly said.

"Where are you going to go Guy?" Natalia questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just going to go look at some fontech machines," Guy replied. "Nothing I can do right now." Honestly now. How could he still be like this when Tear was in this kind of condition?

Anise piped up. "Oh I want to go meet the governor. He has so much moneyyy~." Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they really treat Tear like this?

"Yes, and I need to go talk to the laboratory researchers about their discoveries thus far. It could give us a fair bit of information." Jade stated promptly. I was never really one to believe Jade would wait around…but still. Tear…

"Well I'll be off. I must be sending a letter to Father giving updates." Natalia said.

He couldn't believe all of them. Did they…did they really not care what happened to Tear?

"Do none of you guys care? At all?" Luke asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Anise turned back. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! You guys are all just going to… leave Tear?" Luke replied, raising his voice higher than he originally planned to.

Guy walked back to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Luke. We're all just as worried as you are. But as it stands, there's not much we can do. All we can do is trust in Tear..right Luke?"

" But...you guys.. just..-"

"Why, I don't see what the problem is. If Luke wants to stand outside the door waiting for Tear, why stop him? Ah love can go so far~." Jade cut in playfully.

"T-That's not w-what I meant!" Luke stammered, his cheek turning a small tint of crimson. "I'm going out for a walk." And with that, Luke hurried out of the building, Mieu following him on his short stubby legs.

"Luke seems to care a lot about Tear." Guy observed.

"Right, more than all of us...Perhaps he's just frustrated?" The blond girl pondered.

Guy just shook his head.

"He genuinely cares about Tear, but can't do a thing, which is why hes getting so worked up. Or at least, thats what I think anyway."

"He certainly looked flustered by the way he walked out." Jade shrugged.

"Colonel! You made him mad!" Natalia gasped.

"Ah I'm terribly hurt. All this remorse and regret is almost too much on my mind!" Jade sarcastically grinned.

"You sure don't know when it isn't the time for your sarcasm, do you…" Guy sighed.

" Only the best, Sir Guy!" Jade bowed. Everybody sighed but said nothing to the Malkuth soldier.

* * *

Outside, Luke sat on a grassy hill and stared out into the distant clouds. He couldn't do anything..but think about Tear. Why did seeing her pain him so much? She was on his mind more and more, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Perhaps this is what you call love?" Luke spoke softly and aimlessly, as he stared up at the horizon.

Absentmindedly, he watched as one cloud floated over and blocked out the sun, shadowing Belkend and the knoll he sat on. The wind ruffled his hair, and his bangs flew with the tempest winds.

_ Ah how calm this is…just sitting here…Can't do that much with so much that's happened recently..And what of Tear? Nothing could happen...right?_ Luke thought to himself.

"M-Master?" Mieu said timidly. "Are you thinking of Tear?" Luke was snapped back to reality by the blue cheagle.

"W-What?! N-No!" Luke denied. "Well..maybe a little but.." He was caught off guard by the animal, not remembering he was still here.

"Mieu…You should go see her! She's probably done by now. And she probably wants to see you too!" Mieu exclaimed excitedly.

"W-What? N-No she doesn't! I think she just wants some peace and quiet right now." Luke replied. Still… he admitted he did want to see her, so he stood up and started walking back toward Belkend.

* * *

Back in town, the redhead met up with all his friends. After going back to the laboratory, the doctor told them that the examination would finish late at night, and that they could see her then.

"Boooo! I wanna see Tear!" the puppeteer pouted.

"Now Anise, theres nothing we can do." Natalia warned. "I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Luke didn't hear any of the arguing. He was distant, thinking about Tear and her condition. Was she alright? Did something happen to her body? Surely she won't die right?

"Luke..Luke!" The Malkuth nobleman's finger snapped in front of his face as he came back to the present.

"S-Sorry..I drifted off didn't I?" Luke replied, rather abashed.

"You sure did..Having rather pleasant thoughts about Tear again?" Jade smirked, giving off a little shoulder shrug.

Luke, taken aback with a slight blush on his face, replied, " W-What? N-No! I was just thinking if Tear was okay, thats all.."

Anise, clearly not convinced, taunted, "Lukeeee, its not polite to think about people like that ya know~."

The Kimlascan princess just laughed. "Now guys, stop teasing Luke. He's probably telling the truth."

"Yeah Jade! Don't think of nasty thoughts like that!" the redhead pointed.

"Why, I wouldn't dream of it!" The Malkuth soldier replied in his sarcastic tone. Everybody laughed.

* * *

As time passed by, and dusk turned to the eve of the crescent, everyone grew weary and decided to head back to the inn. Luke however, still had something to do.

"You guys go on first. I'm still not going back yet." the redhead stated.

"Why? What're you going to do? Go visit a particular seventh fonist?" Anise teased.

Luke blushed until his face was as red as his hair.

"S-So what? Anyways its getting late, you guys should leave. You too Mieu."

"Mieuuuuu- But I want to see Tear too!" Mieu argued. Luke took Mieu from his shoulders and set him down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Mieu. Maybe next time. But this is important for me." Luke smiled softly. Mieu, not understanding, but realizing more resistance was futile, decided to go with the others.

* * *

Luke turned back and headed to the laboratory once more. As he walked, there were barely any others around him, and the fon machines were all turned down at night. It almost seemed...not normal. But he wasn't one to complain. He liked it, after all.

As he ascended the steps to the laboratory, he couldn't help but think of Tear. Why was Tear always on his mind now? _I mean.. I do think shes cute but..I never really had any feelings for her..or at least. I don't think I did.. is it possible that I just..fell in love without realizing?_ Luke thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he was already in front of the doctors office. He knocked twice, and the door opened slightly ajar. Dr. Shu could be seen behind it.

"Ah Luke! Great timing! Tear has just finished her examination." He opened the door all the way, letting him in.

"Doctor, How...how is Tear? Is she alright?" Luke asked anxiously, as he sat on the chair, the doctor sitting on the chair opposite him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Shu said grimly.

_ Oh no. Oh no...What is he going to tell me? Please, don't tell me thats its something serious, or worse, she might die.._Luke panicked. Even still, he managed to keep his body under control, and calmed down.

"W-What is it?" Luke asked, slightly not wanting to know.

"It appears her seventh fonons inside her body have been contaminated with miasma," the doctor started. "As of right now, she's absorbed over 100 times what a normal seventh fonist would absorb in a lifetime. If she continues...I cannot guarantee that she will survive."

This hurt Luke. He wanted the doctor to just say, ' Just Kidding, shes fine!' or, 'Nothings wrong with her!', but no such luck. All he could do is sit there and take in the wallowing pain.

" I'm sorry...if you would like to see her, she is just beyond this hall. You're welcome to stay as long as you want to." And with that, he walked out through the door he came from.

Luke was still thinking about what could've gone wrong, how he could've prevented this from happening, before he returned and thought about visiting Tear. When he got to the door, he knocked twice and entered.

"T-Tear?" Luke asked unsurely. He stepped inside to his new surrounding, the silence hung before him. He looked around the room before spotting her brown hazel hair, reflected off the moonlight on the bed, sound asleep.

_Oh, it appears shes asleep..Perhaps I'll come back another time._ Luke thought hazily.

As he gazed on the scene, however, he couldn't help but say a few words.

"I'm..I'm sorry Tear. I wish I could've helped you." Luke spoke softly. After a few more moments of silence, he broke down the rain and said, "Sweet dreams Tear." With that, he turned around and was about to walk out the door, where a voice spoke out to him.

"L-Luke?" The melodist questioned. Luke turned around immediately.

"T-Tear? You're awake?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yes, I was awoken just now by your movements."

"Oh, sorry about that.." Luke drifted.

Tear giggled a little. "Its alright. Luke." Then her tone turned a little harsher and her sapphire eye gazed into his emerald ones. Did you...hear about my condition?

Luke looked bitter, but couldn't think of any way to reply, so all that was spoken was, "...Yeah." He looked away from her.

They sat there in moments of silence, just needing time to reflect. Finally, Luke broke the silence, with his voice a little defeated, but still trying to hold firm, "I'm sorry Tear. I really wish I could tell you to stop but..."

"Its alright Luke. I understand." The seventh fonist quietly replied. She gazed out her window, looking at the night sky.

"No its not!" Luke shouted. Tear, surprised by his sudden outburst, turned back to look at Luke.

" Its not okay Tear! How can you act so calm and like nothings happening?" Luke broke. "Stop trying to act tough! It hurts all of us, especially me.."

Tear was shocked at his words. He was..hurt by her? Its not like she was pushing him away on purpose, but..did Luke honestly care? Tear, not sure of her feelings herself, couldn't bear herself to accept the facts..accept the fact that she was falling in love with Luke.

"Luke...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it hurt you guys...how much it hurt you. Its not that I want to, it's just.." Tear stopped.

Luke sat down next to her on the bed and put his hand on top of his. Tear gasped softly at the gesture, but didn't pull away. Instead, she gazed her blue orbs upon Luke's green ones.

"Are... you worried about me?"

"Of course I am Tear! You know how much I thought about and worried about you today?" Luke exclaimed.

"R-Really?" Tear asked, blushing a little.

Luke, realizing what he had just said, blushed tremendously, and tried to amend his words. "I-I mean, that w-well, w-we need you a-as a fighter you k-know? Your h-healing is useful, and-"

Tear couldn't help but laugh. Luke could be such a klutz at times.

Lukes voice, turning back to a little more serious, inquired, "Tear, if you would just tell me how you really felt, if you're scared or something, then say so. Its not weird if you're afraid or anything, but if you would just tell me how you really feel then I..I would feel alot better."

Tear sighed and looked out the window again. " Well, I'm not faking it. I know that I have to keep on doing what I'm doing, because thats the only thing thats right. I can't just-"

"Tear please! Don't act like everything's normal!" Luke exclaimed.

Tear turned her head back to face the redhead. "Luke..." Tear said softly.

"I'm sorry Tear its just... I can't bear to see you like this." Luke said solemnly.

Tear, desperately trying to get her emotions under control, started trembling. She wanted to tell Luke everything, tell him that things were going to be okay, and that he didn't have to worry about her, but it was too much. She cared about him too much to make void and empty promises that she most likely couldn't keep. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so much. But she told herself that crying won't change **anything**. So, she wondered, why was there moisture forming on her eyes?

"I'm sorry Luke, but could you please leave me alone?" Tear said bitterly.

"No, I'm staying right here." Luke said firmly.

" Luke! Please! I..I don't want you to see me like this!"

Suddenly Luke tightened her into an embrace. Tear gasped and looked up into his brilliant green eyes.

"L-Luke?" Tear questioned.

"I'm not leaving you in the time you need me most. Especially not you." Luke responded softly in her ear.

And with that, Tear, couldn't hold on any longer. She hugged him back, buried her head in Luke's chest, and started crying. Luke simply said nothing, and let her cry.

* * *

After a while, Tear's shallow deep breaths turned into soft gentle ones. Luke pulled her out of the embrace, and saw that she had fallen asleep. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile. _To believe that she could've fallen asleep in my arms..._Luke thought. _She must've been pretty tired, considering what's happened though._ Luke put her into bed, and stood over her for a minute.

_She looks so peaceful, so serene,_ Luke smiled. _During the day, her defenses are always up, not letting anyone wash her over with their emotions. But at night, its as if shes a completely different person, looking like a lost and helpless little girl._

Luke, not wanting to leave her side, finds a nearby chair to sit in. After all thats happened, he fell asleep pretty quickly too.

...

The next morning, Tear was the first one to wake up. Her blue eyes slowly adjusted to the difference of brightness, and looked around her surroundings. The first thing that she saw was Luke, sleeping peacefully in a chair across from her. She smiled, and was grateful for having a friend like Luke, keeping vigil over her when she was her most vulnerable.

_ Its no wonder that...that I'm falling in love with him._ Tear thought. She surprised herself. She now seemed sure of herself, sure that the boy before him could be the only boy that could get her reaction simply by saying his name aloud, the only one who she succumbs to when he gives her a smile.

Tear blushed, slightly embarrassed by having these thoughts about him. What was it about him? She could hold herself in a fight, resolve to kill her own dear brother even, but when it came to this boy, just by simply being him, she felt all her walls she so well placed crumble and fall, letting him crawl his way into her heart before she knew it.

Tear shook the thoughts away from her head. Instead, she focused on the Luke right in front of him. _He looks so cute when he was sleeping..._Tear thought. She couldn't resist but to walk up to him and kiss his forehead.

_ Thanks Lorelei he didn't wake up at that moment._ Tear thought to herself. Her thoughts fell short however, when Luke aroused at this point.

The first thing Luke saw when he woke up was Tear's smiling face.

"Morning." Tear's face lit up when she saw that Luke awoke.

"Wh-Whoa!" Luke suddenly sat up, unaware of how long Tear had been standing, watching him sleep peacefully.

Tear couldn't help but giggle at his uneasiness. She helped him stand up, and then pulled him into a hug. Luke, caught off guard, asked, "Tear?"

Tear rested her head on Luke's shoulder, and put her arms around his back, pulling him in tighter.

"Thank you, Luke."

"What for?"

"For being yourself, and for being there for me."

At this, Luke didn't say anything, but simply smiled, and absentmindedly played with Tear's hazel hair behind her back. Tear closed her eyes and smiled, clearly content.

_ I've never been so close to someone before..There's just something special about Luke._ Tear finalized.

Luke truthfully wanted to hold her in his embrace for as long as he could, but those dreams were short stopped when the rest of the party barged into Tears room, and Anise and Natalia's jaw dropped, Guy not looking surprised, instead probably thinking 'Wow you go Luke!', and Jade..simply shoulder shrugging and just say "Ah, young love~."

Tear and Luke jumped, and quickly returned to normal, their cheeks blushing full crimson. One could say Luke's face would match his hair color.

"I-Its not what y-you think i-it is..." Luke started.

"Y-Yeah, y-you're getting the w-wrong idea h-here.." Tear stuttered.

Guy, obviously unimpressed, remarked, "Oh yeah? Well then why are you guys still holding hands?"

Luke and Tear just blinked, not knowing what Guy was talking about. They both looked down at their hands, and sure enough, Luke's left and Tear's right hand were interlaced with each other. In the midst of the meeting, they subconsciously held hands, which really, spoke louder than their words. They quickly let go, and both of them were blushing their honest worst by then.

"I-It was an accident! H-honest!" Luke tried.

"W-we don't have t-that kind of relationship!" Tear exclaimed.

Anise and Natalia started harassing Luke, Natalia shouting how Luke could betray her when they were already engaged, Anise shouting "My Money Luke!" Guy simply watching, and Jade just muttering to himself about adolescence.

In the wake of all the occurrences however, Luke and Tear's eyes met each other, green meeting blue, and they both knew that they shared a meaning.

Perhaps, things will turn out good after all.

Perhaps, things won't be so bad.

Perhaps...everything would be okay in the end.

...

**A/N:** Well thats the first chapter! If you couldn't tell, the main focus on this chapter was Tear's coldness, and how her trying to act tough affected Luke the most. It shows her over coming that and getting out of her withdrawed shell, letting herself open to Luke more. Yep, for every chapter that I make, there'll be a specific theme or niche that I'm trying to show! So stay tuned! More chapters to come soon! Hope you enjoyed~


	2. Event Horizon

**Rating: **There are one or two words that are inappropriate, and is one of the two reasons why this fic is rated M( I think you might be able to figure out what the other is...). But don't hate me, I'm just following the script..!

**Disclaimer: **

Anise: Oh boooo! How come Legend doesn't get to own Tales of the Abyss?

Legend: Now now Anise, I know how you feel, I wish i owned Tales too..

**A/N:** 2nd chapter is out! Again, there might be some grammar errors, please do excuse them.

In any case, see if you can figure out the focus/theme for this one before reaching the bottom!

...

Right Before Tower of Rem

Why him.

Anybody but him.

She might've been able to accept the fact were it anybody else. But not him.

Anybody but Luke.

"Jade, don't you have anything to say?" Emperor Peony questioned Jade unsurely.

Jade does nothing but push up his glasses.

"The only other option I can opt would be even crueler." Jade spoke, unfazed.

Guy grabbed Jade by the collar, looking really angry.

"You **bastard**! Are you telling Luke to go die in Asch's place?! Don't even think about it!" Guy shouted.

"Guy, I.." Luke started.

Guy let go of Jade and started walking toward Luke.

"And **You**! You're only 7 years old! Don't act like you know everything! Don't try to act all high and mighty!"

" Guy I know but...there's no other option is there?" Luke said quietly.

"So, we don't have anything else to do, but send you to your deaths?" Mayor Teodoro spoke.

"I don't blame you if you hate me, think me inhumane." Emperor Peony added.

"Luke...I've already sent you to your death once already. I'm such a bad uncle aren't I?" King Ingobert solemnly said.

* * *

Tear couldn't believe all of what she was hearing. It sounded like they were all already accepting the fact that Luke would be the one to die. She couldn't accept it. No, it was impossible! Luke couldn't leave her, not when she finally felt that their relationship was going somewhere..

"Grandfather! You all know Luke is still trying to find his self worth!" Tear argued. "You're just pushing him over the edge to kill himself like this! King Ingobert! It doesn't matter whether Luke is a replica or not, he's still your nephew! Do you not have any lingering feelings for him? And Emperor Peony, he saved all your citizens of St. Binah! Are you guys all so cold and heartless to use someone for your own benefit and then throw him away just like that?!"

_Tears trying so hard to avoid my death.._Luke thought. _She probably values my life more than I value it myself. Hah. I'm such a fool... But still. I'm going to do this. Not for anybody's sake, and not because anyones pressuring me to. But for Tear's sake. Even if shes hates me, knowing she'll be safe... I'll have no regrets._

"Tear..that's enough.." Luke began.

"L-Luke?! You don't understand after all, do you?!" Tear nearly broke, as she ran out of the chapel in Daath.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go find her." Luke excused himself.

* * *

After wandering for a while, he finally found her in the library, looking out the glass paned window.

"T-Tear.." Luke started.

Tear turned around and stared into his emerald eyes.

"H..have you really decided to do it?" Tear inquired.

"...Y-Yeah..." Luke responded softly.

Tear broke his gaze and stared down at the ground.

"I...I want you to live. But..if you've made up your mind, I won't stop you. But just know, when everyone calls you a hero, and everyone praises you...I'll hate you." Tear ended.

_Tear...I'm sorry. I want to be with you so bad that it hurts. But I can't...for my sake. And yours. Even if that means that you hate me, I'd rather die than see you hurt._ Luke's thoughts formed. _He simply couldn't bring himself to tell her that. It would only make their parting worse._

"I'm sorry Tear..I really am." Luke spoke.

...

"Why are we in Keterburg?" Anise inquired.

" I need to go see my sister," the Malkuth soldier started. "There's some things that I need to clear up."

Tear took a sideways glance at Luke. He was standing quietly, looking out the window, staring down at the earth. His expression was a mix of emotions, with probably depression, sorrow, and confusion all thrown in.

_I wonder what he's thinking about.._Tear thought. _It really seems to be bothering him, whatever it is._

Tear didn't get the time to ask him about it. They were already landing near Keterburg. By now, it was rather late, so everyone checked into the hotel, and retired for the night.

* * *

Tear was sitting in her room, looking up into the ceiling, unable to sleep. Instead, she had thoughts about a particular redhead.

_Oh Luke... Why did it have to come to this?_ Tear regretted.

She stood and looked out the window. What she saw surprised her. There, the very person who she was thinking about, was walking outside.

What's he doing outside, so late at night? Tear inquired.

Deciding to follow him, she put on her normal clothes, and pondering whether or not to bring a blanket, gave in to the warmth and took a small blanket with her to cover her arms.

Once outside, she contemplated where Luke could've gone. She wandered off aimlessly, with only street lamps to illuminate the roads in the dead of night.

Moving along roads, she finally found him at the edge of town, on a slight hillside, just staring out toward the distant sky. Walking up to him slowly, but not as to startle, Tear simply said, " Couldn't sleep?"

Luke, recognizing Tear's voice, relaxed but kept on looking forward. His reply was simply "..Yeah."

Tear, bothered by Luke's distance, walked up to him and grabbed his left hand with her right. It was surprisingly cold, so Tear decided to not let go and share her body heat. At least. Thats what she attributed it to anyway. Luke was surprised by the gesture, but grateful for it all the same. He gazed into her blue sapphire eyes, and could see nothing but beauty. Then, just as quickly as it happened, he looked away, distancing himself from her again.

Tear was the first to break the silence.

"Luke, I don't know what's bothering you at the moment," Tear began. "But just know that, you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll...I'll always be by your side Luke."

"T-Tear?" Luke asked.

"I-I mean, well, I-I promised I-I would watch you r-right?" Tear tried, trying to hide the slight blush growing in her cheeks.

Luke laughed a little at her embarrassment. He then pulled her into a deep embrace. Tear, not surprised by his gesture, returned the hug.

* * *

When they parted, their faces were inches away from each other. Luke could smell Tears scent, her flowery aroma overpowering him. Tear could feel Luke's breath on her, both waiting for the other for consent that this was going to happen. And Luke, not being able to take it any longer, leaned his head forward, and pressed his lips onto hers.

And at the same time that their lips met, the first drop of snow began to fall, symbolizing a new start.

Luke put his right hand on Tear's cheek, and Tear's left hand wrapped around Luke's back, for his left and her right were still entwined together, and they didn't intend to let go. To them, the kiss was indescribable really. It was just the right amount of affection, not too passionate, but enough that they both knew the meaning behind it was that they loved each other. It was something so sweet, so simple, and yet, the promise behind the action held much more.

And just as sudden as they locked lips, they pulled apart from each other. It was their first time for both of them, so they didn't really know what to expect, whether they did it right, or if perhaps they should've waited. But they didn't care. They were too focused on each other to care that their lips had just touched, that Tear was still holding Luke's hand, that they both had a small undying lust, both wanting more. All that they could do was look into the others eyes, and the meaning behind them was more than enough.

"T-Tear I.." Luke started.

Tear suddenly brought a finger up to his lips, cutting off whatever he had to say.

"Shh...there's no need for words right now Luke." Tear responded softly.

And just like that, they leaned in for another one, this time Luke one hand on her cheek, one hand on her waist, and both of Tear's hands around Luke's shoulder, pulling him closer. The kiss only growing more passionate, their lust for each other only growing.

The kiss seemed to only last for a mere seconds, yet to them, it seemed like the kiss was for an eternity. Luke couldn't describe the expressions he felt, the scent of her lips, her hazel hair blowing as the tempest winds blew from behind her, and the absolute feeling that he couldn't stop loving this girl. Tear, not being able to describe just a few seconds to herself either, the gentleness that Luke gave as he was caressing her cheek, his bright scarlet hair locks giving way as she played with them with her digits, and the way he sent shivers down her spine when Luke simply breathed to her.

* * *

Eventually, they had to pull apart because they were both breathless, and not just because they were bathing in the light known as the other. Afterwards, they just stood in silence, both looking at the other, sapphire meeting emerald, their eyes locking in place. With the way that Tear looked at Luke, Luke was sure he could just melt right then and there, and with the way Luke looked at Tear, Tear was sure that she couldn't offer up any resistance to the boy standing in front of him.

After a few more thoughts spinning around in both of them, Tear commented,

"W-We should probably head back soon. W-We might catch a cold if we stay out here for too long."

Luke, shaken from his thoughts, put his left hand down to grasp Tear's right. Once they were in line with each other, he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"R-right." Luke replied.

Tear, noticing that Luke was slightly shivering now, took the blanket draped around her neck and wrapped it around both of them, pulling them in tighter.

Luke, appreciated by the gesture, simply smiled at Tear. Tear felt her consciousness melt again. She would do anything for that smile of his.

* * *

It seemed forever when they finally got back to the hotel, mainly because it was hard for them to walk in such a confined space in between the blankets. But they didn't care. As long as they were together, then they were happy.

When they stepped in, however, Tear noticed that Luke had something different in his eyes, something that was worrying him, something painful.

"L-Luke, is there something wrong?" Tear inquired curiously.

"Hm? N-No, not in particular." Luke lied disdainfully.

Tear sighed. "Luke, I've watched you for almost a year now. You think I can't tell when you're lying?"

Luke sighed in defeat.

" I'm sorry Tear...Its just that, I was just thinking of when the time will finally come..." Luke started. "That you'll be more hurt because of what happened." He looked distant once again.

"L-Luke..." Tear replied. "I..Its true, perhaps it will, but knowing that I could share some of your last time with you is happiness enough for me."

"Y-You sure?" Luke turned back to look at Tear.

Tear replied with a small smile on her face.

"Positive." Tear squeezed his hand a little.

"W-Well. Uhm.. T-Tear. I was never r-really good at these types of things, so I'm p-probably going to screw up but.." Luke started. "I..I just want to thank you f-for all the times y-you've looked out for me."

Tear, not sure where this was going, simply replied, "It was my pleasure Luke. I'm glad I could see you change."

"A-And well, I-Ive been thinking a-alot about this, but I-I wasn't exactly sure how to tell you...I-I'm kind of bad with words, and I-I really dont like to ruin things like this b-but..you've always been there for me and I just s-suddenly..T-Tear I-" Luke stopped when Tear put a finger to his lips, the second time this night.

"It's okay Luke I do too. I do too.." Tear squeezed his hand.

Luke, now looking confused, yet slightly relieved, told the seventh fonist,

"B-But, I didn't even say i-it yet." He stammered.

"You didn't have to Luke. I understand what you're trying to say. And..I..I love you too." Tear smiled.

Luke could do nothing but smile back, and simply lean in to kiss her once more. The more passionate out of the three, Luke's tongue brushed by Tear's lips, seeking entry. Tear opened her mouth, allowing Luke's tongue to explore the insides of her. Tear's tongue met with Luke's and they both wrapped around each other, moving back and forth. Tear and Luke's passion only grew, the intensity growing higher, with Tear's hands pulling Luke closer, and Luke brushing her cheeks gently. They pulled away at a shortness of breath, and went back in for a second time, this time Tear's tongue inside Luke's mouth. With their lust not dying down, they continued to passionately kiss for a few more seconds.

They were abruptly interrupted however, when a smiling Jade walked into the moonlight and simply taunted, " My my, now what do we have here? Two lovers making out?"

Luke and Tear, with the sudden realization that they were not alone, pulled away from each other, and slipped their hands into one another, retreating from the light. They were thankful for the darkness- both of them were blushing like mad, their cheeks a bright scarlet.

"J-Jade! What're you doing here?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing Luke." Jade curtly responded.

"H-How much did you see?" Tear inquired.

Jade just simply smiled and shook his head. "Quite frankly, all of it."

"Y-You sick!" Tear started.

"Now now, no need to get mad, Tear. Any louder and you will wake up the rest of the party, and that wouldn't be good now would it?" Jade grinned satisfactorily.

Tear bit her lip, losing the argument to the Colonel.

"J-Jade... Please keep this a secret from everyone else." Luke begged. "W-We don't want anyone else to know."

Jade turned his attention to Luke. "Why Luke, of course! You can count on this 30 year old man to keep his promises." Jade sarcastically replied.

" J-Jade! I-I'm being serious here!" Luke stammered.

Jade, who simply shrugged, replied, " I know. I won't tell anyone. But quite frankly, I won't need to. Keep making out like that in a public place, and who knows who might stumble upon you. Public affection will only lead to consequences. Why, had I not stopped you, perhaps you would've already started doing naughty things now wouldn't you?" Jade grinned in triumph.

Both Luke and Tear, now visible in the light, started blushing tomatoes, but despite that, did not let their hands go.

"Well, I suppose I'll be heading back to my room. Please try not to make too much noise at night." Jade winked. And with that, Jade headed back up the stairs.

* * *

After a while, Luke spoke, "Whew, I never imagined Jade of all people would stumble upon us...making out."

Tear, slightly embarrassed by the fact that they were discovered, replied, "Y-Yeah..Oh well. I think we can trust Jade, e-even if he does get on people's nerves sometimes." Tear smiled.

"Y-Yeah..well..perhaps we should follow Jades advice and sleep huh? It has been quite a night." Luke concluded.

" I suppose so." Tear agreed.

They walked up the stairs, and were standing at the hallway with their rooms facing opposite of each other. Luke faced Tear, and they gazed into each others eyes, both thinking of the other. And with that, they leaned in for one final kiss for the night, this one being passionate, and yet lasting a little longer this time.

They were both reluctant to part, but eventually did on their breathlessness. Luke was the first to speak.

"Well. Good night Tear. I love you." Luke smiled.

Tear smiled back. " I love you too, Luke."

They parted hands, and both went back to their respective rooms. They both lied down, and thought about the other. And for the first time since their realization that Luke would be sacrificed, they both had this thought:

Perhaps, things will turn out good after all.

Perhaps, things won't be so bad.

Perhaps...everything would be okay in the end.

...

**A/N:** And that's it for the second chapter! For those of you who didn't catch it, the focus/theme for this chapter was closing the gap. Often, there were times where they were both quite distant from each other, but knowing that each one would wait and give them space and support, they knew it wouldn't be so bad. Plus, it was most of the events leading up to the confession, hence the name.

And as a side note, I know that Tear is kind of off character in my story, smiling and crying and all that. But well, I love LukexTear, and as a result, I make the story more romantic. Plus, I don't think many will complain either! Unless you love the two because of Tear's character, in which case, sorry! Cant appeal to everyone, although i wish I could.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Preservation of Final Cause

**Disclaimer:**

Legend: Ah, if only I could own Tales of the Abyss... -Dreamy Look-

Natalia: Well what are you doing? I will not tolerate you just sitting there looking like a deserted fool! People need your writing done! Your lack of refinement does not reflect your occupation as a fanfic writer!

Legend: Oh Ah...sorry...I'll get back to writing in my corner..

**A/N:** Well this chapter is extremely fluffy but well..Oh who am i kidding, all my chapters are so fluffy, you might as well be spewing pink bunny rabbits everywhere. But do be warned this one is more than usual. If you love fluffy stuff, then good! You'll love this series.

...

Pre Tower of Rem, After Chapter 2

"Luke! Watch your back!" Tear warned.

Luke spun around in the nick of time, slashing the gray wolf down with a single blow.

"Thanks!" Luke replied warmly.

The rest of the battle was finished shortly, with Jade and Tear in the back casting fonic artes while Guy and Luke were slashing with their blades.

* * *

It seems things don't go that easily, however.

When all thing were said and done, and everyone put down their weapons, a final wolf emerged from the forest, and was ready to strike. The wolf crept up behind Tear.

"Tear! Look out!" Luke shouted.

Tear, confused by Luke's outburst, turned around to see the wolf just about ready to pounce on her. She didn't have time to attack. All she could do was stand there and brace herself for the impact.

So when Luke jumped in front of her and took the blow, Tear could do nothing but gasp and lose sight of what happened.

"Agh!" Luke fell to the ground as the wolf bit down his side, blood oozing out of his injury.

Guy, quick to respond, slashed the wolf with a single stroke, and just like that, the wolf was dead.

"Luke! Are you alright?!" The emperor's right hand man pulled the wolf's teeth out of Luke's side.

"Tear! TEAR!" Guy shouted.

Tear was snapped back to reality when she heard the servant spew his name.

"Tear! What are you doing!? Luke needs medical attention NOW!" Guy shouted again, raising his voice higher this time.

Tear, overcoming her shock at what just happened, ran to Luke's side and proceeded to look at the injury.

_Oh Lorelei, this is really bad...The teeth sunk in so deep_! Tear thought. Blood was oozing out of his side, and even though Guy and Jade were applying pressure on the wound, there were too many punctures that the blood still spewed out of.

Tear proceeded to heal the wound, but it wasn't enough. _Gods, where are Natalia and Anise when we need them?!_ Tear thought. _Tear could feel herself draining her energy, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Luke surviving._

Luke suddenly awoke, hearing all the commotion.

"Wha...What happened?" Luke asked. His eyes widened as he recalled the events that passed by.

"Tear! Is Tear okay?!" Luke asked in fear, ignoring the stinging pain by his side.

"Luke, I'm okay, but worry about yourself! Stop moving! I can't heal you that fast!" Tear cried.

It seems only a few words reached his ears however, because all he said in response was:

"Tear's..alright..I'm..glad..." Luke croaked. And like that, he fell back to the ground, losing consciousness.

...

Luke awoke with a start. He looked up at the sky.

_It's night time already? I wonder how much time has passed..._Luke thought.

As he tried to sit up, his side hurt irrevocably, and he clutched the pain, groaned, and lied back down.

"Don't move. You'll only make it worse." A familiar voice rung out to him.

Luke looked to his left. He could see a few feet away, Tear was sitting by a tree trunk, keeping a vigil over him. She smiled a little when he looked his way, but it was bittersweet.

"T-Tear...What happened?" Luke asked.

"After you lost consciousness, Natalia and Anise came back, and with both of our healing powers, we managed to stop the bleeding," Tear explained. Her tone became harsher. "It seems she came in the nick of time too. Were she to come a little later, you might've lost too much blood and died."

"O-Oh..." Luke understood. Eager to change the subject that he almost died, he sat up again, slower this time, and said, "How much time has passed since then?"

"Its around early night the same day you shielded me," Tear recalled. "The others are gathering tools and supplies. I volunteered to watch over you. They should be back soon, though."

Sudden realization flooded over him as he recalled the events that led up to his injury. He had no regrets in his mind, however, as he was glad it was him, rather than her.

As if reading his mind, Tear walked over and slapped him.

"O-Ow! W-What was that for?" Luke exclaimed. It was only then that he saw that she was trembling.

"You- you idiot." Tear started, trying to hold firm. "Never do something like that again. If you died..then I...I..." Tear was really shaking by now.

Luke, wanting to comfort Tear, reached out and grabbed her hand. It was surprisingly cold, but he didn't care. For the first time in a while, green eyes met blue, and they looked into each other.

"Tear, I..." Luke tried. "I can't bear the thought of losing you either. So please...please don't die, if not for my sake. You're more important to me than myself too, so that's why I had the courage to jump in front of you. You would do the same thing."

Tear, no longer able to hold her emotions to this boy once again, embraced him and a small tear flowed down her cheek.

"You idiot.." Tear said a second time, but this time around, with a slight smile on her face.

Luke did nothing but hold her, letting Tear calm herself down.

Of course, the party just had to come back at such a moving time.

"L-Luke!" Natalia gasped.

Jade did nothing but sigh and shrug his shoulders. " I did say something along the lines of public affection, didn't I?"

Luke and Tear, realizing once again that they were not alone, sat up quickly and let go, retreating back to the tree. Their blush was hidden by the shade, but their slight smile with his left and her right laced together hidden all the same.

"This is the second time! There must be something going on here!" Anise pouted.

"L-Luke! I will NOT tolerate such behavior! Now get away from her!" Natalia screamed.

Luke and Tear, very flustered by now and with a bright crimson showing on both of their cheeks, tried to convince their peers that nothing was going on between the two.

"T-This is only t-the second time! H-Honest!" Luke stammered.

Guy, still unimpressed, merely sighed.

"Don't think that we can't see you guys holding hands back there." Guy remarked.

Luke and Tear, having been spotted, both blushed even more, but already being exposed, did not let go of their hands.

"Who knows what else they have been doing behind our back?!" Anise retorted.

Jade, totally silent so far, suddenly piped up.

"OH YES, who KNOWS what these two lovebirds have been doing all along?" Jade taunted.

Luke and Tear, embarrassed that the colonel knew of their intimate relationship, retreated further into the darkness, hoping that by doing so their blush would not be seen.

"JADE!" Anise started. "You know something DON'T YOU."

"Why, Anise, that's cruel!" Jade sarcastically said. "Don't accuse people like that. I said NOTHING of the sort. Do you expect this 30 year old man to go spying on young adolescent teenagers? CERTAINLY not!"

"Jade Curtiss, you will tell me, NOW!" Natalia cried fiercely.

_Jeez, and I thought I got over my phobia, women are SCARY!_ Guy thought in horror.

"My my, now that's no way to ask a favor now is it?" Jade grinned.

* * *

While Anise and Natalia were harassing Jade, and Guy standing on the sidelines watching, Luke and Tear sighed in relief from the attention put away from them. In the brief moments when the party forgot about the two, their gazes met, Tear's sapphire blue eyes meeting Luke's emerald green ones once again. In the midst of all the chaos, they smiled at each other, looking onward to the scene, now Guy cowering in fear from Anise and Natalia, and Jade making very sarcastic remarks. They thought that, times like this where everything was normal, where it was just like old times, things would be alright. Luke squeezed Tear's hand. She squeezed back.

* * *

After a certain period of time, when everything settled down, they sat down around a small campfire that they built. Much to Natalia's dismay, Luke and Tear sat next to each other, although for the moment, their hands were not shared. It was then perhaps, when Natalia started realizing that, holding Luke to a forced engagement (to which he did not even promise) would not do if he had someone he already loved. It would be cruel, inhumane. And so, she decided to let go.

And after countless objections on Luke's part, Luke finally gave in to let Tear watch over him as he slept, to make sure that his wounds would heal safely. Guy and Natalia, getting the hint that they wanted to be alone, moved down a further bit after dragging a pouting Anise and a sarcastically remarking Jade.

After they were gone, Luke tried to convince Tear one final time.

"I'm telling you, I won't need any protection, you can just sleep Tear!" Luke tried once more.

Tear, dismissing the thought right away, replied in earnest. "Luke, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, really!"

Luke, realizing that more arguing would be futile, gave up the idea.

"Well.. okay..Just. Don't push yourself okay?" Luke asked.

"I won't. Good night Luke." Tear flashed a small smile.

"Sweet dreams Tear." Luke responded softly, returning the smile.

...

Luke woke up, several hours later. As his green eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he looked around to see that it was still night. The tempest winds had stopped blowing, and as a result, Luke was no longer cold. The pain at his side had subsided tremendously as well, probably because Tear was most likely healing it when he was sleeping, when he couldn't offer up any resistance.

That Tear... I told her I didn't need any more medical attention. Luke thought.

Looking around for her, Luke found her sound asleep by the tree, her brown hazel hair shining brightly in the moonlight. Luke could never get over how different Tear looked, how serene she seemed when she was sleeping, looking like any other ordinary girl. Looking at the sight, Luke walked over and just stood over her, listening to her slow and gentle breaths. He then put his head to her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

It sounded like a butterfly fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

Tear slowly aroused from her slumber. Then she froze. There was someone else on her, something on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a particular redhead, who was always on her mind. It seemed like he was listening to her heartbeat, and she didn't want to embarrass him, so she closed her eyes and pretended to look like she was sleeping. Plus, she thought, it wasn't that bad anyways.

She heard him stand by her side, and then felt his tender hands move her hair out of the way so he could see her face. She then felt something soft touch her forehead, before realizing it was Luke's lips. She could feel her cheeks turning brighter.

_I hope he doesn't see me blush,_ Tear thought. _If he did, he would realize I'm awake._

If Luke noticed the blush, he didn't say anything about it, but simply just said:

"Thank you Tear...For everything."

Tear blushed even more before letting a smile creep up on her face.

She then heard him walk away, and opened her eyes to see him walk toward a grassy hillside and stare at the sky once more, just like the day at Keterburg.

Wondering what he was thinking about, she waited a few minutes as to imply she was not awake at that moment just now. Then, she silently stood up, and walked over to him. She hugged him from behind, and rested her head on his back, to which Luke tensed up, but realizing who it was, relaxed.

"What're you thinking about, Luke?" Tear asked softly.

"You, Mysterica." Luke replied.

Tear was caught a little off guard, having Luke say her real name. But she liked it. The way he rolled his tongue on her name, the way he let his voice resonate at the end, everything. She hugged him tighter.

* * *

Luke turned around and hugged her back. After a few moments of silence he said,

" Tear, theres no one I'd rather spend my last moments with than you."

Tear, a little sad as realization flooded over her again, let out a soft whimper, but responded,

"Me too Luke. Me too..."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to the two, they broke the embrace.

Luke's green eyes, meeting Tear's blue ones, were inches away from each other. They leaned in for another kiss, wanting more ever since Jade interrupted them a few days earlier. Their tongue's clashed, each exploring the other with their open mouths, inviting the other into a battle of passion. They both stood there, their tongues meeting, giving as much feeling as they could to express their love to each other, having the moon bring witness to their expressions.

Eventually they broke apart. They were happy and content.

Neither say anything while they returned to where they slept earlier. They didn't have to. Just simply being with the other and being in their presence was good enough for both of them. Luke sat down at the tree trunk. Tear sat besides him. Tear looked into his dazzling green eyes again, and for the first time, she could see a different kind of expression in his eyes. It looked sorrowful. It reminded him of how they won't be able to enjoy themselves much longer...how Luke was going to sacrifice himself...But she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She would worry about those feelings later. For right now, she wanted to enjoy the precious time she had with Luke left.

"Y-You know...the g-ground is kinda hard to sleep on..s-so I was wondering..." Luke stammered, a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

Tear couldn't help but giggle. _He looks so cute when he's flustered like this_, Tear thought.

"Yes Luke?" Tear inquired. She knew what he wanted to say, but she wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to s-sleep next to me, t-thats all." Luke said, quite embarrassed by then.

Tear giggled some more.

"O-Oh Luke..." Tear smirked.

"I-I mean, i-if you don't want to, t-then thats fine by me!" Luke started, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Tear rested her head on Luke's shoulder and laced her fingers into his.

"You mean like this?" Tear smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Luke smiled, putting his head on Tear's.

They snuggled in tighter, sharing as much body heat as possible.

"You know, I could get used to this. Your shoulder does make a really good pillow." Tear remarked.

"R-Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah..can we do this more often?" Tear offered, blushing a small tinge of crimson.

"I have no problem with that.." Luke smiled.

Tear sighed in contentment, and snuggled closer to Luke.

Nothing else was said that night, as the couple drifted off to sleep, hand in hand.

...

"Oh Booo! How come Tear gets Luke all to herself? No fair!" Anise complained.

"Come now Anise, you know its not nice to meddle in people's love affairs!" Natalia gasped.

"Why, They look SO comfortable together, it would just be a shame if someone were to pull them away from each other!" Jade sarcastically remarked.

" You just don't understand do you.." Guy sighed.

The group of 4, having gotten more sleep than Luke and Tear, woke up earlier, and went to check up on them. What they saw when they got there was a different sleeping position then when they had left for the night.

Tear's head was resting on Luke's shoulder, her back against the tree. Luke was sitting next to her, his back also against the tree, but with his head next to Tear's. Their hands were laced together, gripping each other tightly, not intending to let go. The expressions on their faces were one of peace, sleeping fitfully together.

"Well they have to wake up sometime, why not now when they'll be all embarrassed?" Jade suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"They've already been through a lot together. Let's give them some peace and quiet shall we?" Natalia finalized. "I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"Boooo, fineee. Way to be a party pooper." Anise cried.

And with that, the group of 4 set down to their campsite, preparing for breakfast.

A few seconds later, Luke's face gave a small smile, as if he was having a good dream.

Tear's face also smiled in content, as if sharing his dream.

They both gripped the other's hand tighter.

...

**A/N: **And 3rd chapter done! Whew halfway there. And for those of you who didn't catch the focus/theme this time, I don't exactly blame you. It was more subtle this time. To be honest, this one just seems fluffy fluffy fluffy. But to tell what the theme was, it was just how they wanted to spend quality time together right until the end, creating memories that they never had time to, making sure they had a legacy to fulfill (Hey that's the series' name, hint hint.) But yeah, I would say that this chapter is mostly what I wanted to accomplish, or at least, the message I was trying to get across when I started writing this. Creating memories with smiles is a great thing ya know, even if its all just romantic stuff.~

And so, 4th chapter to come soon! Stay tuned!


	4. Driven of Sorrow

**Rating: **As a precaution, there are some swear words, (ironically still Guy towards Luke, man, Bandai Namco really loves Guy to swear doesn't he?) and so I apologize for following the script..once again.

**Disclaimer: **

Legend: Guy please! I don't own Tales of the Abyss, but I yearn for it, everyday..

Guy: Ai! L-L-Legend! You should know that I have a phobia of women!

Legend: Ehh? But Guy, I'm a boy! -Gives face of doubt-

Guy: Whaaaat Really? But would guys really obsess over disclaimers and make them overly obnoxious like this?

Legend: Ah sigh you're right I'm a girl. Or am I? -Gives face of doubt x2-

Guy: -Sighs- You just don't understand, do you..

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4! Maybe I'm just super inspired or incredibly bored, but I've been spewing out these chapters like Guy with his Sunlight Chamber Dragon Tempest (For you abusers.) Well I'm not one to complain. And I don't think you are either!

As a warning, this chapter is a pretty sad one...but more details on that below once you finish reading it.

Enjoy!

...

Tower of Rem and Events Following Immediately After

"Everyone! Please give me your lives! I'm going with you!" Luke cried.

Luke, along with the rest of the replicas up at the Tower of Rem, were about to sacrifice their lives, to get rid of the miasma that had befallen Auldrant.

Tear had not wanted this. Oh how she wished that she could slap some sense into him, to make him realize how ridiculous he was. But things weren't always so simple.

Luke had already made up his mind, made up his mind to sacrifice his life for everyone else in Auldrant. She couldn't forgive him to make that decision. Not after all that they've been through. Did he really wish to just throw all that away?

Still... she promised herself she would endure the pain. For his sake. And for hers.

_I...I promised that I would hold firm. I'm a soldier! I was taught that we can't let our emotions show on the battlefield!_ Tear thought. I told myself_...I'm NOT going to cry! I'm NOT going to cry! I'm NOT going to cry..._Already, she could feel the moisture forming on her eyes. But she didn't care. She wasn't going to lose Luke, not now, not ever...

She let her emotions take over her actions and rushed towards the aspiring redhead.

"L-Luke!" Tear cried.

She didn't think she ever ran as fast as right then in her life. But suddenly, she was short stopped by a tall blonde.

Luke plunged the sword into the ground, and turned it around twice.

"Guy...Thanks." Luke said softly.

"...You bastard..." Guy spoke in pain.

_Tear... I'm sorry. Theres so much I want to tell you, so much I want to do with you...but it seems like time wasn't on my side this time around. Farewell...Mysterica._ Luke thought solemnly.

Suddenly a giant blast of light engulfed Luke, and Tear could no longer see him.

_No! No...Its too late! Luke...Hes...Hes gone..._Tear broke.

She fell to the ground in despair. She wanted to cry. She wanted to curse the world, curse the score, curse everything for separating her from her Luke.

She didn't pay attention to what happened next. She recalled a fair bit, Jade crying out that Luke's hyper-resonance wasn't going to be enough to neutralize all of the miasma, and Asch rushing past him to lend Luke some of his power. But that didn't matter to her...because Luke was going to die.

* * *

And just as quickly as it had happened, it disappeared. The column of light engulfing original and replica receded, and all the replicas disappeared, albeit Luke. Luke and Asch both fell to the floor.

Asch stood up shortly thereafter, along with Tear. He turned around, trying to recuperate what just happened.

_Well of course Asch survived...But...Luke..._Tear broke.

Suddenly, what she saw amazed her own eyes. She thought her own blue orbs were deceiving her, having hallucinations, because what she saw was Luke groan and get up.

"I...I'm..Alive?" He spoke.

Not being able to control herself, Tear ran and flung herself onto Luke.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to disappear!" Tear cried.

"T-Tear!" Luke responded. "I'm..I'm glad I'm alive too." Luke put on a smile.

_I can't believe he's alive...but he is! Alive and in the flesh. And in the end that's all that matters.._Tear thought warmly. She tightened the hug a little closer.

After they separated, Jade approached the redhead and scared Tear once more.

" Luke, I'm glad that you're alive and all, but you use a tremendous amount of force that should've **killed** you. I strongly advise that you get a medical examination in Belkend.

Tear glanced at Luke. He looked a little scared, but put on a brave face as to not let anyone worry.

"Y-Yeah. I suppose." Luke concluded.

...

"M-Master!" Mieu jumped out of Tear's arms.

Tear turned around, and saw her beloved redhead walk in and close the door as he entered the inn.

"H-How was it?" Tear asked, slightly afraid of what he was going to say.

"O-Oh, well he said my blood fonons were a little low, but I should be fine!" Luke said, smiling. Guy jumped up.

"That's great news!" He grinned.

"Yes, you had us all worried!" Natalia added.

"You sure are tough Luke!~" Anise concluded.

Jade paused for a brief moment, almost as if he knew of something that the others didn't. But just as sudden as it happened, it passed by just as quickly.

"Well, that's great news. But you should be tired. Lets rest here for tonight." Jade offered.

Tear was unconvinced. She had watched him for over a year, and learned to love him. There was a twinge of uneasiness in his voice, something that she probably wouldn't have noticed were she not watching him all this time, something no one else probably detected but her.

_He's hiding something...but what?_ Tear thought. The thought of Luke holding back on his thoughts scared her. But he didn't want Luke to find out, so she simply responded in an optimistic manner.

"Luke! That's amazing! Congratulations!" Tear lied.

"Lets go out to celebrate! Man I'm starving after waiting all this time!" Anise cried.

Natalia, Anise, and Guy all started walking out of the main room, and into the hall to go to the dining room.

Tear followed suit, after taking Mieu into her arms once again.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, lets go look at some fon machines!" Guy eagerly said.

"Guy! This is hardly the time for us to be looking at random machinery!" Natalia said, as the trio walked around the corner, with Natalia scolding Guy, Guy looking embarrassed, and Anise simply looking onto the scene laughing.

Tear soon turned the corner as well, but didn't follow the path of voices which were slowly getting softer. Instead, she stayed around the corner close enough to listen in to what Jade and Luke were about to say.

"T-Tear?" Mieu questioned.

"Shhh..." Tear replied.

* * *

There was a few moment of silence before they began.

"You're a naughty boy, telling lies like that." Jade accused.

"J-Jade?" Luke asked in disbelief.

Luke hung his head down in defeat.

" I really can't hide anything from you can I?" Luke sighed.

"Your blood fonons should be separating at this point. What did the doctor say?" Jade stated.

"W-Well..Its just like you said. The doctor said my blood fonons were separating and dramatically decreasing... and well...Its already too late for me. I'm going to die.

Jade, not surprised by what Luke had just revealed, was unfazed.

"I thought as much...Well. Don't push yourself too hard. You're only going to speed up the process." Jade warned.

"Yeah...Thanks Jade." Luke replied distantly.

* * *

Around the corner, Tear couldn't believe what she just heard. But she heard it. And right from his own mouth too. '** It's too late for me. I'm going to die.**' The words that Luke uttered resonated around in her mind.

_No...no...hes lying... he must be!_ Tear thought. He survived the hyperresonance, he can survive this too! Tear told herself. She knew she was lying to herself, and she started trembling. Mieu, who was still in her hands, wasn't doing that much better. Defeated, she hung her head in despair, still trying to grasp the reality.

...

Events Following Absorption Gate

"What should we name him?" Natalia questioned.

"Hmm...Florian! Your name is Florian!" Anise stated.

"Florian?" The redhead asked.

"It means 'The Innocent One' in Ancient Ispanian." Tear explained.

Florian did nothing but stare at his onlookers. Anise approached the lost boy.

"Can you say Florian?" Anise asked.

"F-...Flor..ian?" The Ion replica replied.

Anise grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes! Florian! Your name is Florian!" Anise cried.

The replica, not quite understanding, but seeing he did something right, smiled regardless.

"Florian! Florian!" Florian grinned.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the young boy.

"Lets take him to Daath. That'll probably be the safest place for him at the moment." Jade inferred.

"Yeah! My parents will care for him there!" Anise resonated.

* * *

And with that, everyone proceeded back into the Albiore, with one more passenger this time, and proceeded to head to the land of the Score.

On board, Tear glanced at Luke several times, who was doing nothing but looking out of the window with a solemn expression on his face.

_He seems distant...sad even._ She thought. _I wonder what's going on through his mind right now..Is it that hes going to die in the near future?_ She didn't want to think about it. It was too sad to even consider. She tried to put her mind at ease, to tell herself that it's not going to happen, but she would just be lying through her teeth.

_What if he disappears during the middle of the night, with noone around him? No..._ Tear thought, her face turning depressed. Realizing that these thoughts were affecting her mood greatly, she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind, afraid that Luke would notice.

* * *

After they landed in Daath, the group proceeded to go to Anise's place, where Florian met Anise's parents. It was really quite a sight to see, much like parents welcoming back their long lost daughter. In the midst of all this, Tear quietly slipped out of the room, proceeding to go somewhere else. She was unnoticed by all except a particular redhead.

_I wonder where she could be going_? Luke pondered. Deciding he wasn't going to accomplish much here anymore, Luke decided to follow Tear.

Because of the cathedral's complexity, Luke lost Tear in the wake of all the rooms that the cathedral had to offer. After making his way to the main entrance, however, he decided that there was only one place that she could be.

Luke walked up the chapel, and opened the main door. After doing so, he felt a pleasant surge of vigor. He looked up, finding his cause to be Tear singing Yulia's sacred hymns. He stood there, listening to the soothing sound of Tear's voice.

_She sings so beautifully.._.Luke thought pleasantly._ I wonder how I didn't realize it more?_

Tear finished singing soon after. She turned around, and was surprised to see none other than Luke.

"L-Luke?" Tear questioned.

" Wow Tear. That was really beautiful. I never really noticed how pleasant your voice and hymns are." Luke grinned.

Tear, surprised by the sudden compliments, blushed a little but gave a small smile all the same.

"L-Luke...Why Thank you.." Tear responded.

"It was my pleasure." Luke ended simply.

"Shall we go find the others?" Tear asked.

"Yeah."

And with that, Tear took the lead to go out of the chapel, with Luke following behind. Suddenly, however, Luke's left hand swallowed with pain.

"Agh!" Luke cried, as he crumpled to the ground, his right hand clutching his left.

Tear looked behind her.

"Luke!?" She asked with concern, running back to him. She knelt down by him to examine his hand.

All of a sudden, Luke's hand started glowing, and it became translucent. The fonons making up his hand became visible, looking like they were evaporating from it.

Tear instantly realized what was happening. _Oh no..._she thought. _Hes going to disappear? Now? Of all times? No...Luke.. you can't!_

Luke, looking up and realizing that he wasn't alone, tried to hide his hand and looked away from Tear's stare.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it from me. I already know." Tear responded, her voice shaking.

Luke looked up, completely surprised and oblivious as to what was happening to his hand. For a moment, they held gazes, trying to reach out to each other. The stance was broke, however, when his left hand shot up with pain again, and Luke screaming out in agony, with Tear unable to do anything but look upon the scene.

All of a sudden, Luke could hear the rest of the party's voices. He knew that they were coming this way. Desperate to hide it from everyone else, he quickly grabbed Tear's left hand with his right, which had not started to fade yet.

Tear, not understanding what he was doing, looked up to him and cried his name.

"Luke?" she asked in desperation.

Luke, still in pain with one eye closed, tried to get Tear to stand up.

"Tear! There's no time! Hurry!" He gasped.

Tear obeyed his command, and with Luke clutching her hand, followed Luke into a nearby vacant room, which was modest in size and didn't look like it served any purpose whatsoever. It was a plain white room. Her thoughts on her surroundings were broken when Luke cried of agony again, however, closing both of his eyes in pain.

"L-Luke? Are you okay?! Wait, stay here, I'm going to go get the Col-"

Luke cut him off. "No...its okay...Not even Jade can fix this."

"But..Luke..!" Tear objected.

He opened his eyes and put on a small smile.

"It's okay...See? The pain is fading..."

Sure enough, Luke's hand began to grow color, and it became solid again.

"Luke..." Tear's voice rang out.

"I'm fine Tear...but...how..how did you know?" Luke inquired.

Tear, embarrassed that she did such an action, grew a slight tint of scarlet on her cheeks.

"Sorry... I kind of..overheard you talking to Jade at Belkend." Tear explained.

Luke was dismayed that Tear learned about his condition, but there was nothing that he could do now..

* * *

"Tear.. please don't tell anybody about my condition." Luke pleaded.

Tear gasped at his words.

"L-Luke! Why?!" Tear asked in worry.

Luke turned around and looked to the side.

" I don't want to worry them..letting them know won't change my condition anyway. If they find out about me, they'll treat me differently... I just want to enjoy the time I have left with everybody." Luke explained.

Luke clenched his fist in a mixture of feelings, ranging from sorrow to remorse.

"Luke...you're trembling..." Tear said worriedly.

"I'm a coward.." Luke started. " I thought I could pretend everything was fine when I was around you guys."

"Luke you idiot! Don't act that way around me!" Tear cried in sorrow. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"If you're scared, then just say so! I'm here for you...always...forever." Tear finalized.

Luke turned around and faced Tear, locking eyes with her.

"Tear...I'm sorry...Thank you... for everything." Luke said softly.

They were alone in the room, and both of them were on the verge of breaking down. They both knew they needed to do something to make themselves feel better.

Luke walked forward and pushed Tear's back to the door. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was so passionate, so intimate. But this time around, they both knew it was different. No, this kiss felt like all the emotions built up pouring over them, all the sorrow, the disappointment, and the grief, all passing through and shared. They both wanted more so bad, and yet didn't have enough time.

So instead, they let themselves sweep themselves away and try to express their inner battles with one intimate moment. It seemed as if they were pouring their heart and soul into a kiss, all the times they've been together and the experiences they shared, the hatred, contentment, and sorrow that they all remembered.

And so, Luke washed up as much feeling as he could, and for once, Tear submitted willingly to him, forgetting all of her training, as long as he can be with her beloved, if only for a moment.

* * *

Luke pushes Tear up against the door, both hands wrapped around her, his hands playing with her brown hazel hair behind her back, leaning with the verge of his feelings. Tear let Luke come in, let him look inside her, showing the way down her heart. Tear didn't care about anything, all she wanted was Luke, and so as a result, lets him take her where he wants to go without objection.

Tear wrapped her hands around Luke's shoulder, playing with his locks of red hair, pulling him in closer and giving way for a more intimate kiss. Luke accepts this and pushes forward, mustering all the feeling he can get. He let all his internal struggle do the speaking for him, and without the time he wanted to express his feelings for this girl, he lets loose his consciousness and lets his emotions wash over her.

Their moment ends too soon for them however, both of them breaking the kiss with a short of breath.

With neither of them feeling satisfied, they proceed to kiss again, this time with feelings of desire. Both wanting more from their intimate other, their kiss is shared with their tongues clashing at each other, not wanting to let the other go.

And when they pull away for the second time, they're both blushing like mad. But they..they still didn't feel like everything was resolved. And so, they leaned in for one final kiss.

The third kiss seemed like a kiss expressing their sadness. They could do nothing more than kiss, trying to express their grief in the only way that they knew could conjure up as much feeling needed appropriate. Luke, unable to hold back, pushes himself and Tear against the door, harder this time. All the time being together, only having to break apart sooner or later, hurt them more than anything else. They wanted nothing more than to be forever with the other, and yet, it seems that their time is so short. It's only when they're on the end of their journey can they really enjoy their time together, and the kiss is nothing but bittersweet.

* * *

They break apart their final kiss, and they're both taking short quick breaths. Luke's emerald eyes meets with Tear's sapphire ones, and they both have the same meaning of desire and cruelty behind them. Tear buries her head in Luke's chest, and can do nothing but cry. Luke simply puts his head down on Tear's and give a sad look.

Tear couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She didn't want to accept the reality, be inside the dream world for eternity.. But she knew that it would never happen. And so, all she could was cry.

Cry in the hands and embrace of a once spoiled kid, Cry in the hands and embrace of a dying replica, and Cry in the hands and embrace of her love.

...

**A/N: **Okay so yeah, this was a pretty depressing chapter, sorry if it got anyone down in the dumps. Believe me, it hurt me to just write this one... I couldn't bear it! But even still, it had to be done, cause of all the dramatic stuff and events to follow, etc etc.

And I know that I really, really **REALLY **over emphasized the kissing scene, repeating certain details. But that was because I wanted you to give in to it, and learn the message of what I was trying to put across. And so that relates to my next point. The focus/theme for this chapter was essentially fighting inner battles, how the other wanted to do everything they could with the other. They both knew that, it was too late and eventually Luke was going to dissapear, and having nothing stopping it, they felt helpless. And so, they had to express their ferocity somehow, and I think you can already guess how it was shown didn't you?

And oh that also leads to my next point( Wow, I never knew I was so good with my flow of words!) I've said it before but I feel like it must be said once again. I know that Tear is pretty out of character in these chapters, with crying and breaking down in despair and what not. This is for a multitude of reasons,( sorry if you don't like it) but I also feel like it would fit better into the flow of the story and make it more dramatic instead of Tear crying "You idiot." over and over.

And oh wow, that even relates to my next point( I swear I did not plan this out ahha) but the next chapter is uhm...them doing inappropriate stuff. So yeah, if you _love _that kinda stuff( or worse, came here just for that chapter), then by all means, go for it. If that is not what you wanted, you can just skip over to the last chapter, since I made it so that the only thing in the next chapter was...that.

But all of that aside, hope you enjoyed~!


	5. Innocence of Together

**Rating: **Well so, the main reason why this fic is rated M, is pretty much this chapter right here, filled with sexual content. If you are NOT comfortable with reading this, do skip ahead to the last chapter. Don't worry, you won't be missing out on much, as the only thing in here is...that, made for your convenience.

**Disclaimer:**

Legend: Alright well, If I owned Tales of the Abyss, then I would make this scene right here official!

Tear: Legend! You can't! Think of all the innocent Teens!...That aren't so innocent because they're on this page right now...

Legend: I know Tear, I was merely kidding. But I need to get a creative way to incorporate every main character into the disclaimer, which the readers probably never read anyway...-sob-

Tear: Oh there there, right now, there's somebody that just read it if they just read what I said right now!

Legend: *Well that aside, if I DID own Tales of the Abyss, I would make your relationship with Luke a LOT more intimate...* mutter mutter.

Tear: Hm? What was that?

Legend: Ah, nothing! -exasperated look-

**A/N: **Alright well, sexual content, yada yada yada, I know most likely you all don't care, you're all here for the chapter in it's entirety (Or you're not, because you could've skipped the chapter all together, but since you're reading this, you didn't! [Haha, I gotchuuuuuu~] )

But yes, there might be some grammar mistakes, although I highly doubt you guys would care if you're here for what I think you are.

Anyway, enjoy!

...

Events Before Eldrant

The tombstone towered over the selenias flowers, the dull gray in contrast with the brilliant blue white.

Tear sat down in front of the grave and closed her eyes, praying for his brother.

But now that he was alive, it wasn't a pray of sorrow, or a pray of forgiveness.

It was a pray to stop his foolishness.

* * *

Up above, the sunlight was no longer blocked by the Outer lands, but at this time, night had already fallen upon them.

She heard footsteps approaching her, but didn't stop in the middle of her prayer.

The crunches of the grass stopped next to her, and after she finished, she saw a particular redhead with his head down, eyes closed, apparently also praying for her brother.

He looked deep in thought, thinking about how Van had shaped his life, just how big of an influence he made to the person standing before her.

"T-Thank you...for praying for Van." Tear started.

Luke opened his eyes and looked up at her. She still wasn't used to his startling green eyes, the amount of feeling she could see behind them as of recent.

"It was my pleasure..." Luke reminisced. "Master... even if he betrayed me, used me...he still taught me many things."

Tear stood up and looked at the grave one more time. Luke did the same.

"Shall we join the others again?" Tear asked.

Tear saw a sheepish grin grow on Luke's face.

"W-Well...you see..." Luke tried. "The others needed to do other important matters, and since this was your hometown, and I didn't have anything to do, they left us here..."

"...Wait..what?" Tear asked in shock.

"W-Well, they s-said they'd be back t-tomorrow morning..." Luke stammered.

Tear sighed.

_They probably just want to give us personal space before the end_, Tear thought. _Although with that thick skull of his, Luke never gets the hint.._

Tear smiled despite herself.

"Well. Its already getting late. How about you stay in my room for tonight?" Tear offered.

"R-Really? That'd be great!" Luke's face lit up.

Luke, then realizing what he said, stuttered to try to reword himself.

"I-I mean, t-that way I don't have to find a-another place to s-stay.." He said, his cheek now rising with color.

Tear laughed at his embarrassment, and they walked back into Tear's room.

Back inside, the air hung with silence as Tear sat on her bed and Luke leaned against the wall across from her.

In truth, they both wanted..._other_ things to happen, although neither of them wanted to be the one that brought the topic up.

* * *

Tear was the first to break the silence.

"Tomorrow..." she says softly.

They both knew what she meant by that. Tomorrow, they would be facing Tear's sister, tomorrow, they would be freeing Lorelei, and tomorrow... might be the last time they see each other.

In spite of this, Luke replied simply,

"Y-yeah...I hope my body still holds up by then." Luke grimaced.

Tear stood up and walked over to Luke, and then entwined their hands together. Luke looked up at Tear, a twinge of fear in his eyes.

Luke..he's still trying to hold it together...for our sake. Tear observed.

"It will. Tomorrow...and the day after...and on..and on.." Tear said, slightly trembling.

Luke looked up at Tear, and when their eyes met, they looked like they held the same meaning. The meaning of desire, wanting more from their intimate other before the end was in reach, something that they desperately wanted to fill their void in their hearts starting to expand...

And so, Luke unable to hold his emotions for this girl anymore, let his consciousness take over him once more, and willed everything to follow to happen. And Tear, for the second time in her life, let go of her emotions, and willingly succumbed to this boy's every move, to his every desire, as long as it could fill her own with hope.

Luke pushed Tear up against the wall, kissing her passionately, and now with a small taste of hunger. Tear's legs were buckling, slowly giving way to Luke's desire, and as she was pushed up against the wall, wrapped her arms around his shoulder to pull him in more.

Their tongues explored each other hungrily, licking each other in Tear's mouth. Their tongues danced together, moving about in sync.

When they pulled away, they both knew a simple passionate kiss wasn't enough to satisfy their growing and hungry needs. No...they needed to do something more...something a lot more intimate.

Because of this, when they looked at each other, each filled with a hungry desire, they both started blushing, unknowing how they should proceed. For starters, Tear walked to her bedroom door and locked it, should anyone try to come in if they took it that far.

Luke blushed at her action, taking it as a hint that they were going to proceed accordingly. Tear walked back to him, and once again, Luke pushed her up against a wall, letting all his thoughts melt away as he focused on this one girl, the one girl he would do anything with.

They walked to the bed, and sat down, side by side. Luke starting kissing her again, and after upping the intensity, pushed Tear to the bed with him on top of her.

When they broke away, they saw that each were blushing tomatoes. They wanted to proceed, to fill their needs, but they still felt a need of consent from the other.

"T-Tear...do you...do you.. want to have.." Luke stopped.

Tear, already given in to Luke's choice, gave a simple nod.

"Y-Yeah...do you...want to?" Tear inquired.

Luke answered the question by kissing her once again, their tongues meeting in the middle. Tear could feel Luke's hand slide up her body slowly, but she made no effort to stop it. She would let what would come next, if it pleased them both.

Luke and Tear parted lips, and Luke's hand was right where Tear's arm was. Looking at Tear, Tear gave a simple nod saying it was okay to proceed, and Luke put his arm in Tear's sleeveless shirt, and touched her breast. Tear sat on Luke's lap, letting Luke's other hand reach in and fondle with her other breast, his hand in between Tear's bra and breasts.

Luke's hands, playing with both of Tear's breasts, made Tear elicit out a slight moan. The ecstasy she was feeling was unnatural, something she had never felt before. And yet...the pleasure was tempting. She let him continue to touch her wherever he wanted to.

Luke's hands had begun to squeeze her breasts, and his right hand had made it up to her nipple, fondling it softly. Tear moaned of pleasure once again, and Luke couldn't help but ask.

"T-Tear...does it...feel good?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yes... please...don't stop..!" Tear moaned.

Luke, now convinced that there was no turning back, let all his rational thoughts flow away as he started to play with Tear's body more and more.

He proceeded to remove Tear's top, and took his hands out of Tear's shirt momentarily. After taking it off, and leaving the only thing on Tear's chest her ruffled bra, Luke looked at Tear's face to see that she was blushing majorly because of how much exposed skin she had.

"T-Tear.. its just me..You don't need to feel ashamed." Luke comforted.

Tear, feeling slightly more relieved, let her guard drop and throw away her self-consciousness before this boy.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry, its just that I-I've never done something s-so intimate before..." Tear explained.

Luke, now kind of worried that he let himself go too far and make Tear uncomfortable, questioned her once more.

"T-Tear... are you sure you want this to happen? Maybe I was just too hasty..." Luke regretted.

Tear, eager to continue with her intimate other, tried to object.

"N-No! I want to have sex with you!" Tear cried.

Tear, suddenly realizing what she just said, blushed so badly and let the color drain into her face.

"I-I mean, its just this is m-my first time, and-" Tear tried.

Luke cut her off and simply laughed at her uneasiness.

"I-It's okay Tear..." Luke agreed. " This is my first time as well but..I..I want to have sex with you too."

Tear, relieved that her intimate other had the same feelings for her, invited him to continue.

Luke, not needing any persuasion, took his arms and put it behind Tear's back to unclip the black bra she still had on.

When he took it off, he felt a sensation of breathlessness. He could see Tear with her nude chest, nothing to cover up her beauty. Luke gasped at the sight.

Tear, embarrassed that Luke was staring at her breasts, tried to cover up her blush by talking.

"I-I know its big but I-...O...Ohhhhhh." Tear was cut off by the loud moan that she slipped out of her mouth.

Luke had begun to suck on Tear's left breast, one hand still fondling the breast all the same while the other hand was squeezing her right breast.

Tear continued to moan in pleasure as Luke was playing with her breasts.

_Gods, he hasn't even gone that far yet and he still can make me tingle all over,_ Tear thought. _At this rate, who knows what I'll be feeling by the end..How can Luke make me feel like this? It just feels so...right!_

The scion of Lorelei continued to suck on her breasts, alternating between the two.

_Tear's in so much pleasure right now...I can't stop myself! I want to feel Tear, all of her.. I want to make her moan in pleasure, knowing that I'm the cause._ Luke thought to himself.

Eventually, Luke pulled away as they sat next to one another again.

The melodist grabbed the hem of Luke's shirt and tugged on it. Luke, getting the hint, put his arms up to let Tear take off his shirt.

"L-Luke..." Tear cried out.

Tear's finger traced down his chest playfully, until it reached his pants. She could feel the bulge in his pants, and looked up to the loving redhead.

"C-Can I?" Tear asked, pleadingly. She couldn't believe that this was coming out of her mouth, but she didn't care As long as she could have the night with Luke, she didn't exactly mind being out of character..

"Y-Yeah." Luke said firmly.

Tear crawled down to the floor and then in between Luke's legs, where she fumbled with his belt. After unbuckling it, she pulled it down to find his boxers, where there was a very apparent bulge. Luke looked away in embarrassment, as Tear's eyes widened, exploring this boy.

"I-Is this..?" Tear asked, very curiously.

She pulled down her boxers which revealed Luke's manhood, which was already erect.

"It...It's so..big!" Tear gasped.

Tear grabbed hold of it with one of her hands, and she could already feel it throbbing.

"A-Ah.." Luke moaned.

"Can...Can I lick it?" Tear asked, wanting permission before she proceeded.

"Y-Yeah." Luke replied, his voice slightly trembling.

Tear started licking it at first, then after she got comfortable with its size, put her mouth in at the head. She took her bangs and tucked it behind her ear, so that her hair was out of the way and she could see herself and Luke. She started to suck on it, while her fingers were rubbing up and down on his shaft. Luke couldn't help but gasp.

"Hah...Hahh..." Luke cried softly.

_He looks so cute like this,_ Tear thought. _I want to hear more.._

She put her mouth in further, her mouth covering over half of his length. Her mouth went up and down, sucking on his manhood, all the while her hand continue to rub the parts where her mouth could not reach.

After a while, Luke's moans turned louder and more frequent.

"Hah..Hahh..Hahhhhh...Tear.. I'm going to..!" Luke cried out.

Tear looked up at Luke, but continued to still suck on his manhood. Not a few seconds later, Luke let out a huge moan, and Tear could feel something sticky quickly entering her mouth. She opened her mouth, and a white sticky liquid came out of her, no doubt Luke's residue. She swallowed all of the liquid left in her mouth.

"T-That...tasted good." Tear concluded.

Luke looked up at a topless Tear, and they both smiled. They weren't done yet however...

Tear sat back down on the bed, and let Luke fondle around with her breasts a little more. It seemed he was more interested in her pants and what was in between her legs though..

Luke pulled away from Tear's breasts, and focused his attention on Tear's lower half. He pulled down her pants, leaving nothing on but her panties and stockings. He decided to leave her stockings on and ignore them. Luke then fell on top of Tear, and they lied on the bed, Luke on top, kissing her passionately with his tongue, and Tear putting up a fierce battle.

Luke sat up in a half kneel position, and spread Tear's legs a little. He took his hand and put it in Tear's panties, rubbing her womanhood. Tear gasped as he rubbed up and down her womanhood, only becoming shorter and faster. Luke then stuck a finger inside, penetrating her. Tear's eyes widened and gasped, as Luke pleasured her by thrusting his finger inside of her. Tear let out several moans of pleasure.

Luke slipped off the thin fabric off her legs. He saw Tear fully nude, not offering up any resistance whatsoever. He then spread her legs again, and started licking her entrance.

Tear instantly felt a surge of pleasure, something outworldly, something that she could never have experienced before.

Luke continued to lick her, and then took one of his fingers and penetrated her again.

"Oh! Luke!" Tear cried out, feeling a new wave of pleasure push over her.

Luke stopped and looked up, afraid that he might've hurt her.

"T-Tear? Am..Am i doing it right?" Luke asked.

Tear, slightly disappointed that the sensation had stopped, urged him to continue.

"Y-Yes! Please! Don't stop!" Tear begged.

She pushed his head back to her womanhood, as she elicited more moans, slightly louder this time. She ran her hand through Luke's red hair, becoming more and more aroused.

The seventh fonist, not being able to take it any longer, screamed out,

"L-Luke, please, stop teasing me! Just...take me..please!" Tear screamed.

Luke wanted it as badly as she did. Still..he wanted to make sure that Tear was okay with all of this.

"Tear..are you sure...about this?" Luke inquired.

Tear, already fully aroused, answered his question honestly.

"Yes...please Luke...please take me...I can't take it any longer!" She pleaded, locking eyes with him, her blue sapphire eyes pleading into Luke's green emerald orbs.

Luke, wanting it as well, positioned his manhood in front of her entrance.

"A-Alright, here we go Tear...this might hurt a little.." Luke warned.

Tear nodded, as he thrust his member up her womanhood.

Tear moaned loudly, slightly because of the pain, but mostly because of the pleasure that filled her. A small trickle of blood came out of her maidenhood, showing that he had fully penetrated her.

"T-Tear? Are you okay?" A worried Luke asked, pulling his manhood out of her entrance.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Luke." Tear assured, a smile creeping on her face. "L-Lets continue."

She lied Luke down on the bed, and lowered herself onto his shaft. As Luke penetrated Tear for the second time, she bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. It was her first time, after all.

Tear sat all the way down on Luke's rod. Luke could feel his throbbing manhood touching something inside of her, most likely her womb. He looked up at Tear, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Tear started bobbing up and down, letting herself slide on Luke's shaft. Luke simply lied there, letting the pleasure come in, and letting Tear pace herself on his member. They both moaned constantly, mostly when Tear reached the bottom of his member and letting her slide down all the way.

Eventually, Tear got used to the feeling of Luke inside him, her walls adjusting to Luke's size. The walls closed in and and tightened on Luke's manhood, squeezing it tightly, allowing for more pleasure. Luke could feel the hot sides of her entrance that caved in on him, Tear's womanhood swallowing up his shaft.

* * *

Seeing Tear move faster and faster, Luke decided to roll his hips with her and thrust inside of her when she moved all the way down, letting moans slip out of them all at once. His manhood thrust up into Tear, making way in her entrance. Tear could feel his rod touching her womb, letting his shaft create a way through her entrance.

Tear got up and got off the bed, already adapted to Luke's size. Luke stood up with her as well, and followed her to the wall so that they could get into a position where they could both enjoy themselves more.

Luke pushed Tear up against the wall, giving the most passionate kiss he could to Tear, their tongues waging war on each other. When they parted, Luke lifted one of Tear's legs up, creating space for his manhood to enter her. Tear leaned back against the wall for support. Luke then thrusted inside her again, creating friction between his shaft and her entrance.

Luke thrust in and out, feeling a pleasant sensation coming over him. Tear could feel his manhood making way in her, pushing her walls more and more. They both moaned and cried out the others name, their bodies hot with their shared body heat.

Luke continued to thrust in and out of Tear, rolling his hips to please the two.

Luke eventually pulled out, bored of this position and its feelings, and proceeded to get into a new position to reach a new feeling.

He motioned for Tear to turn around, which she did willingly. Luke lifted one of Tear's legs up again, and Tear put one of her hands by the wall for support. He positioned his shaft by Tear's womanhood again, and thrust inside her.

Given that it was a new position, the thrust reached a new area, and thus, a new sensation. Both of them moaned loudly, their voices very loud by this time. Using his other hand, Luke reached around Tear's body and grabbed hold of one of Tear's breasts. This only made Tear moan even louder. Luke continued to thrust in and out of Tear and fondle her breasts, with Luke and Tear shouting out each others name in ecstasy.

Finally, Luke pulled out and was close to climaxing. He decided to go for one final position, and led Tear back to the bed. He lied Tear down on the bed, and he towered over her. He spread Tear's legs outward, so that his whole body would have space to enter, and for the final time, thrust inside Tear again. The thrust was deeper than ever before, having more contact now that they were so close to each other. Each moaned very loudly by this time.

Luke continued to thrust in and out of Tear, each movement bringing him closer to his climax. Right before he did though, he shouted Tear's name one last time.

"Tear! I'm going to..!" Luke shouted.

Tear replied at his call.

"Me too! Lets do it! Together!" she screamed.

Luke thrusted into her one final time, and they climaxed in sync.

* * *

They waited for a moment, and then Luke slowly pulled out of her, a white liquid trailing behind. They both lied on the bed together, smiling at their intimate other, each giving off short quick breaths.

"T-That... was amazing." Luke concluded in between his breathing.

" You were the best." Tear complemented, giving him a warm smile.

"You weren't half bad yourself." Luke replied, returning the smile.

Tear snuggled in closer to Luke's body.

"Lets gets some sleep shall we?" Tear offered.

"Yes, lets. Good night Tear." Luke said warmly.

"Sweet dreams, Luke." Tear responded.

And like that, the couple, having given their intimate innocence to each other, drifted off to sleep.

...

"Oh Booooo!" Why is the door locked!?" A certain puppeteer cried.

" We searched all around Yulia City, and there's no sign of Luke anywhere. That only leaves one more place where he is...My, he must be having fun in there." Guy concluded.

"Ehh...what's this fun you're talking about?" Natalia questioned.

"Ah young lovee.~" Jade shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Up in Tear's room, the two of them snuggled soundly with each other, not wanting to get up yet.

Their hands were laced with each other, each having a smile on their face. In both of their smiles, they shared a meaning.

It doesn't matter about what's to come today. All that matters is here...and now.

...

**A/N:** Annd that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway, the final chapter is ahead, so if you've made it this far, then might as well reach the ending right?

And, surprising as it is, there was a focus/theme in this chapter, although if any if you searched for it, I can't be sure. But anyways, it was letting themselves go, knowing with what little time they had left, and piggybacking on the focus on the last chapter, knowing full well that they could not change it, let themselves give satisfaction to each other and as a sort of...farewell, letting the other know that it had come to this.

I don't really know if that made sense or not, but you get what I'm trying to say right?

Perhaps these two seemed reaaaally out of character( I even had one of them have thoughts about them not being who they normally are), but I mean, not like you want Tear to keep on shouting "You idiot." Every single time she felt a new sensation in this sex scene, did you?

The final chapter awaits. Hope you enjoyed~!


	6. Rally of Eternity

**Disclaimer: **

Legend: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, I would've made Luke come back earlier and not let Tear suffer for 3 years!

Luke: A-Wha..Hey! It's not like I wanted to!

Legend: Mhmm, sure sure Lukeee~.

Luke: You know, this is your last chapter, should you really be like this?

Legend: Ah, oh right! I'm sorry! Don't worry, I still ship LukexTear till the very end! -Excited look-

Luke: Ah, thanks! I'm lucky that you were here to create a story about us two together.

**A/N: **And so, here it is you guys! The final chapter. Before we start, I just want to thank you all for sticking around with me, and perhaps putting up with my bad jokes huh?

I do have to say however, that in this final chapter, I might've made a format a little too...repetitive. But I couldn't help myself! The idea just popped up to me, and I just...kept on doing it! Well, you probably won't understand what I'm talking about until you read it, so I'll reference that in the bottom.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy my last addition in this series, Their Legacy.

...

Events at Eldrant

At long last, the end is near.

But they...they were not ready for it.

Not yet.

* * *

"Lets take a break guys." Guy offered, as the group tiredly finished off another wave of monsters.

Guy, Jade, Natalia and Anise all sat down by the wall. Luke walked away and slumped around the corner, sitting down a few meters away. Tear walked over and sat next to him, and entwined his fingers with her own. As such, the two separated from the rest, and they talked about their own personal affairs.

"This...this might the only time we have left." Tear said solemnly, looking over to her beloved.

Luke locked eyes with the melodist once more. They were so beautiful, so calm, he felt like he could get lost in her eyes forever. But he knew that that couldn't happen. That what Tear said is true.

"Y-Yeah.." Luke sighed, regretting the time he acted like a fool around her. " It seems like..my life is only starting, and now that I'm now able to enjoy it..with you...it seems like we have to separate."

Tear, as if reading his thoughts, squeezed his hand.

"I-It's okay Luke." Tear assured. "It doesn't matter what you were like in the past, nor can you change it. But you can focus on the present, and reshape the future." Tear gave a little smile, and then as if adding on to her thoughts, she said, "With me perhaps?"

Luke smiled and gave a slight nod.

"As long as I'm with you, I won't mind what comes Tear. As long as you're there with me to experience everything along the way." Luke resolved.

Tear blushed a light shade of red, and turned towards him, leaning forward. They met lips, and as they pressed forward, their mouths parted and let their tongues dance with each other.

Eventually they pulled away, and both of them were panting with short quick breaths. It was short, but passionate and intimate all the same.

Tear smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Luke's shoulder once again, clearly content. Luke sat there and stroked her chocolate colored hair, the feeling of how soft it was.

* * *

As they sat there alone, they couldn't think about anything but the characteristics of their intimate other, thinking about how soft and silky her brown hazel hair was, or how cute he looked when he blushed because of embarrassment.

It was how, staying in those short moments, where they were thinking about nothing but the other, brought them close.

They wanted to stay like that...forever. For an eternity.

But they couldn't.

They both knew that all their times where he would hug her, and she would hug back, their hands interlaced, and what could and couldn't be, would be one less time where they shared a moment.

Together.

* * *

They could hear Anise's scream around the corner, and they quickly stood up and turned the niche. There were enemies in the middle, separating the two groups. With them separated, their manpower was reduced, and even after winning the battle, Guy fell to the ground, an injury scarring his left shoulder, throbbing with pain.

"G-Guy!" Natalia ran and knelt beside him, using her healing artes to make the pain subside.

"I'm...alright... just a little tired.." Guy winced in pain.

The healing didn't completely reduce the pain, but it would have to do. Guy slowly stood back up, using his sword for support.

"See? This is what happens when the two of you make love in public! I did tell you a long time ago that public affection would only lead to consequences, didn't I?~" Jade taunted.

Luke and Tear, embarrassed by letting their guard down, both could feel their cheeks turning red.

"Oh give it a rest Colonel. This is their last day, its justifiable." Natalia sided.

"Yes but even still, you should really keep within view," Guy tried, still shaking a little from the initial attack.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry Guy. We'll be more careful from now on." Luke assured.

* * *

As they fought their way through unending waves of enemies, the two couldn't think about anything but how, after fighting so much, was the main reason that they bonded. Watching each other's back, Luke giving time to Tear for her to cast her fonic artes, holding off the enemies that tried to flank her while she was defenseless. And for Luke, Tear always kept a look on his health, giving him healing and supports whenever he needed them, and using her fonic artes to help stagger the enemy that he was trying to attack.

It was how, teaming up on monsters, using astonishing tactics together, and moving completely in unison brought them close.

And they wished that it could last...forever. For an eternity.

But it couldn't.

They both knew, that with each battle that they fought, it would be one less battle that they would have.

Together.

* * *

And as they ascended the steps to enter the castle, the two couldn't think about anything but the lands that they had traversed, the places that they had to walk through, and the amazing sights that they had seen along the way.

It was how, seeing different places and getting the others' opinion on it, helping each other when they fell on something slippery, and comforting each other in dark dungeons that brought them close.

And they wished that it could last...forever. For an eternity.

But it couldn't.

They both knew that, with every step that they took, it would be one less step that they would have.

Together.

* * *

And as they all spoke their last word before ascending to the top, they couldn't help but think about their thoughts and words that they had spoken to the other, how they spoke the truth and tried to express their feelings.

It was how, stumbling over their own words, try to tell how they really felt, and say I love you. that brought them close.

And they wished that it could last...forever. For an eternity.

But it couldn't.

They both knew, that with every time they called the others' name, it would be one less time that they could yell their name with joy.

Together.

* * *

But the both of them knew that all of these were just fantasies. They wanted to live in their own little world, try to escape the grasp of reality and live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. Oh how they wanted it to be true. But they knew that by doing so, they were deceiving the truth. And by doing so, they would be deceiving themselves, and the other. So they didn't. They kept quiet, trying to enjoy their last moments.

...

Van stuck his sword in the ground, and collapsed on his knees.

_We did it._ Tear thought. _Van's...done for._

_Goodbye...my beloved brother._

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, hinting that Eldrant was collapsing.

Luke's voice piped up.

"Okay, everybody else get out of here. I'm going to stay here and release Lorelei."

The melodist couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Luke!" Tear protested.

Luke turned around and faced her, locking eyes with her with what might be the final time. He gave a simple reply.

"I promised Lorelei. It's what I must do." His voice trying to sound firm, but evidently shaking nevertheless.

Tear still couldn't get over her reality. She knew it was time to say goodbye. But she couldn't. She couldn't let go..

Even after everybody had said their farewells, even Mieu, she was still trying to realize what might really happen, instead of an unlikely dream. But she knew she had to say something to him.

And so, she walked over to him, then turned her head back in dismay, trying to think of final parting words for him. But she knew that thinking about what to say would only make it worse, and so she just openly said what was on her mind.

"Come home!" Tear cried.

Tear gazes into his eyes, seeing a feeling of pain and despair, but a feeling of helplessness all the same.

"T-Tear..." Luke pained.

"You have to come home...you have to! I'll be waiting...always...forever..." Tear resolved.

Luke nods in agreement. "Alright...I promise... I'll come home." Luke promised.

Despite time running out, Tear still find herself running into his arms.

* * *

And as they stood there, in each others embrace, they couldn't think of anything but how being in the other's presence brought them happiness, joy, content, and yet, pain all the same.

It was how, Tear tracing her fingers along Luke's lines on his hand, Luke stroking Tear's hazel hair, and their hands laced in unison that brought them close.

And they wanted it to last...forever. For an eternity.

But they couldn't.

They both knew, that with this embrace, it would be the** last** hug that they ever had.

Together.

* * *

"Luke..please.." Tear trembled. "I can't stand the thought of being without you..so come back to us...to me."

Luke could be seen on the verge of tears now. Tear could also hazily remember forming moisture on her eyes as well.

"T-Tear..I'm sorry... there's so much more I want to say..." Luke sobbed.

"Then tell me!" Tear cried. She buries her head in Luke, knowing full well that it was going to be the last time she could do something like this. "Tell me everything that you want to tell me! I don't care what you say, but please, just don't leave me.." She remembers her voice breaking down in despair.

"I'm sorry Tear.. theres not much time left. But.. before you leave, I want to say. I love you." Luke concluded.

He spoke it in her ear with a whisper, sending chills down Tear's spine. She could hear that from his voice forever, and still would get tired of it. But somehow, she knew that it would be the last time she'd ever hear him say it. And so, wanting him to know that she felt the same way, replied in the same fashion.

"I love you too Luke."

Both of them reluctant to part, but knowing full well it was required all the same, eventually pulled away from each other. Tear slowly turned around, and walked towards the others. Each step that she took was protested by her heart. And yet, she knew that if she stopped, she would never be able to walk forward again. And so she did. For her sake. And his.

* * *

And as she walked to the steps that they had emerged from earlier, and turned around for one final look with Luke looking at her as well, they couldn't help but think of the times when they had felt a surge of happiness when they saw the other light up with a smile, when they constantly looked for the other in the crowd, and never wanting to keep the other out of their sight.

It was how, watching the others blush slightly at their romantic actions, watching for a happy reaction on the other's face, and letting their heart skip a beat when they laid eyes on each other that brought them close.

And they wanted it to last...forever. For an eternity.

But they couldn't.

Bitterly, they both knew this would be the last time that they could every set their eyes upon each other...

Together.

* * *

As the group, missing one person this time, walked away from the collapsing Eldrant, they looked back to see a column of light emerge from the heavens and shine down upon the center of the replica city.

And she looked upon the rest of the group, seeing Jade's tight line on his lips, Guy's furrowed brow with a feeling of regret, Anise's tightened grip on Tokunaga, Natalia's downcast eyes, and Mieu's sense of loneliness, she then realized that:

Luke was gone.

With a crestfallen expression, she understood that the rest of the group may have lost a reborn wake, a best friend, a sponsorship, a childhood king, and a master, but she had lost more.

She had lost her hope, her will, and her love.

...

Tear's voice could be heard as she sings Yulia's fonic hymn, her voice clear against the impending silence.

Having singing it everyday by now for the past 3 years, Tear knew the words by heart, hoping that one day, Luke would recognize the voice and return.

When she finishes, the voice drops and all that could be heard again is the crickets against the evening sky. Natalia is the first to break the silence.

"You didn't come," Natalia said. "I believe that your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony."

Tear looks down at the ground and gives a simple reply.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony in front of Luke's grave." she responds.

Anise piped up. "That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?"

Guy sighs and stares blankly at what's in front of him. "He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave." He raises his head high, letting his voice stand firm with a grasp of pride. "But I won't be joining them."

After Guy's remarks, there's silence, something that Tear had gotten accustomed to with Luke no longer around to keep her company.

"...We should be heading back soon. The valley is dangerous at night." Jade rationalized.

The others, accepting Jade's words, began to turn around and head back.

Tear jumps off the rock she was sitting on and looks upon the field of selenias.

_Luke..you idiot...you promised_. Tear regretted.

She turned her head, about ready to follow the others.

But then something catches her eye. A sword, and a hair of red.

Oblivious, she turns her head back and looks, her eyes focusing on the image unfolding in front of her. She looks upon the scene, seeing a figure with scarlet hair.

Tear gasps. _L..Luke?_ She thinks, her heart skipping a beat.

He approaches toward Tear, and she walk toward him. When they finally meet in the middle of the flower garden, Tear blinks to see that he's really there, that she wasn't hallucinating.

"W-Why...are you here?" Tear asks trembling by now.

The figure turns away and looks downward.

"This place... has a nice view of Hod." He says calmly. He then turns his head back to face the melodist.

"And also...I promised someone."

Tear was sure that her heart stopped right as he said those words. She stood there for a second, letting several tears flow down her cheek.

Then she let go, and ran towards him. Luke caught her in his embrace, and pulled her in tightly.

"L-Luke... You came back.." Tear said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Of course I did..I promised remember?" Luke simply replied, a smile on his face as he reunited with Tear.

"Oh Luke... I missed you so much.. I thought I lost you..." Tear cried softly, remembering the past 3 years without her beloved.

Luke felt sorry for the pain she went through because of him, and comforted her.

"I'm sorry that it took so long Tear... I missed you too. But I'm here now. And i'm staying for good," he reassured, pulling her in tighter.

And just like that, the floodgates opened, and Tear starting crying in Luke's chest, a sensation all too familiar to the two.

But this time, it wasn't one of pain, sorrow, and despair that Tear had cried for the last three years.

No, this one was of happiness, relief, and love.

* * *

By now, Luke was aware of all his other friends around them, including Jade, who looked to have a genuine smile on his face. Tear finally pulled away from Luke, standing next to him, but resting her head on his shoulder dreamily. Luke smiled at the gesture.

" Now Luke, I know that you guys missed each other, but we all missed you too you know. Save some love for us!" Guy teased.

Tear and Luke blushed a little, but took the comment as a compliment.

Jade walked back a few steps and spoke.

"Anise? Natalia? Guy? Could you all come with for a second? I think I need to go search that unique specimen that I was talking to you about earlier." Jade urged.

Guy, catching on to his little play, snapped his fingers and replied convincingly.

"Oh that's right! We need to go catch that blue butterfly worth 4 million Gald huh!"

Anise, knowing what was going on, cried out in objection.

"Oh c'mon! I just know they're going to make out!"

Luke and Tear, surprised and embarrassed by the sudden outcry, blushed full grown tomatoes. They let their hands slip and fall into one another.

Natalia, trying to calm Anise down, spoke to her gently.

" Come now Anise, I know you feel, but it's only right for Tear to enjoy her alone time with Luke first." she resolved.

In the end, she gave in unwillingly, moving away with the rest of the party, leaving the two alone in the field of selenias, in the place where it all started. They looked out into the sea together.

"You're not going to disappear again, right?" Tear teased. She was still leaning against Luke, her head resting on his shoulder, remembering all the little details about him. She let her fingers fall on top of his.

Luke laughed, and responded with a feeling of purpose.

"No I'm not, and I'll prove it to you." Luke promised.

He turned so that he was facing her, and leaned in for a kiss, their tongues crying out that they had missed each other, expressing their feelings of love and how they had missed each other so, touching a familiar taste and being finally reunited.

When they pulled away from each other, they stared into their intimate other's eyes, missing the sensation of losing their consciousness as they explored Luke's emerald and Tear's sapphire.

Both of their faces lit up with a genuine smile, full of happiness and they let their fingers entwine together tightly, not intending to let go of the one they loved.

* * *

And as they did so, reassuring each other that they would be by their side together, they couldn't help but think of everything that they had done, from becoming enemies, to friends, to lovers, experiencing hate, laughs, pain, but eventually love.

It was how, expressing their love through their actions, believing in the other when everyone had given up on them, and watching them grow into the person that they had cared for so much brought them close.

And they wanted it to last...forever. For an eternity.

But this time...it could.

And so they did.

They let their characteristics, monster hunting, path sharing, word whispering, acknowledging presence, setting sights, along with everything else in their journey, be shared and last a lifetime.

They laced their fingers together, making sure that they were not going to separate, making sure that they would be there until the end of time.

And so in the end, it worked alright after all.

It would last forever, for an eternity, and until the world reaches its end.

And for the first time in 3 years, they warmed up to each other, letting each other know that they were here to stay everlastingly.

...Together.

...

**A/N:** And That's it! That's all of this series. Hope you enjoyed!

And as for the story, yes, you can see how many times I used that format...like 6-7 times? Jeez. I think it kind of detracted away from the story when I used it so much. But oh well. I felt like including all of those were relevant, and after making so many, I couldn't make myself delete one! So I really do apologize for my lack of creativity and using the same format overr and overrr.

And of course, there was obviously a focus/theme in this one, if it weren't so painstaking obvious already. But if you're like Luke and so dense, then I'll explain. In this chapter, Luke and Tear recall ALL of their events together, going from the first time they met at the courtyard all the way to their present time. It was the memories they made and experiences that they went through **together **that they really loved and appreciated.

And continuing on to that, In the last portion of the story, I mentioned the flower garden of Selenias several times, mainly because I also felt that that had a time of significance in the story. It was where they had all started, where their journey began, where they started making memories..and where their eternity started spinning. And so yes, I made this chapter on the focus of the experiences and memories they made, and going beyond the present, always staying side by side together.

Comments are appreciated, it really does let me know how I did!

All jokes aside, if you're reading this, I really do appreciate you guys sticking around until the very end and reading all of my story. It really means alot to me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it for you guys.

Once again, thank you guys for everything!


End file.
